


Three Minutes

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Drake is the only person in the world you cannot stand. Naturally, with your good luck, you two are teamed up on a project for one of your college courses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes

You can’t stand Sam Drake.

            This is what you are thinking as he steps into your apartment. He has a backpack slung over one of his shoulders and smells of cigarettes. You wrinkle your nose and turn away from him.

            Another thing you couldn’t stand? School projects that involved having to work with a partner. When your college professor told everyone that they would be working with someone for this history project, you wanted to slink down into your seat to avoid being paired up.

            But when your teacher partnered you up with Sam, out of all people, you wondered for a few seconds if it would be worth flunking the project completely. Sam was cocky, too confident for his own good, a know it all – the list could go on and on.

            You had been stuck with him in a group project two months ago. The entire time the two of you bickered about the direction of how it should go. The rest of the group wouldn’t have cared too much if you both had jumped off a cliff. It was as if Sam brought out the worst in you.

            Sam stood there in your living room, casting a glance around the room as if waiting for you to tell him to sit. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with black jeans. The jeans were slightly baggy as if he had been too lazy to buy a pair that properly fit him. For some reason, this annoys you.

            “You can sit,” You finally say, “Unless you just want to stand this entire time.”

            Sam drops his backpack to the floor with a thud and plops down on the couch as if he comes here all the time.

            “Nice place.” He remarks.

            You narrow your eyes, unsure if he is insulting you or not and then you sit down on the other end of the couch. You grab your laptop and settle in your lap. Then you turn so that your back is pressing against the arm rest of the couch and stretch out your legs.

            Sam stares down at your toes, “What is this, a barrier?”

            “Of sorts. You can stay down there, please. You smell like cigarettes.”

            “Probably because I chain smoked on the way over here knowing I was going to have to deal with you.” He retorts, yanking his own laptop out of his backpack.

            “Please, like I am looking forward to this at all. Did you bring the books I asked?”

            “Yes, your majesty,” Sam quips and kicks his backpack, “They’re in here.”

            Seeing that he isn’t going to get them out himself, you sigh and put the laptop on the coffee table. You reach over and grab the backpack and open it up. The backpack is filled with crushed papers, some random cigarettes, what appears to be a flask, and then the books. You pull them out with a noise of disgust and look at them.

            Then you look up at Sam, “What is this?”

            Sam looks over at you. Your eyes dart to the tattoo on his neck. He has light stubble crossing his jaw. His shirt fits, you note, unlike his jeans. The fabric gently grips against his skin, showing off how toned he is. You force yourself to look back down at the textbook.

            “That, my angry little friend, is a book. Comprised of paper and bindings –”

            “These are not the books I asked you to bring, Sam,” You said, trying not to lose your patience, “This isn’t the subject we agreed on the other day in class.”

            “That subject was frankly dull. And had been done to death! Come on. Don’t look at me like that.”

            Your fingers are gripping the book as you wonder how someone could be making you so irritated so quickly. What had it been – three minutes? World record.

            “You agreed with me.”

            “I changed my mind.” He shrugs.

            “Without even bringing it up to me.” You snap and drop the books on the coffee table.

            Sam closes his laptop, putting it on the end table before turning to look at you, “You want a good grade or not? Frankly, I like being number one in class. With you firmly in second place, naturally.”

            Your eyes narrow, “You are so fucking annoying.”

            Sam grins widely, “You are not the first woman to tell me that.”

            Your phone vibrates loudly on the coffee table, rattling against the wood, causing you to jump slightly. You snatch it up before Sam could. You wouldn’t put it past him just to piss you off more.

            “Who is that?” Sam asks.

            You glance up at him, “Does it matter?”

            “I bet I know who it is.”

            You bristle, “Oh, really?”

            Sam leans back against the couch, “Bet it’s that moron who sits behind you. That guy who is so clearly sucking up to you so you will tutor him because his grade is pathetic.”

            He is right. It is the guy who sits behind you in class. And he had been sucking up to you because his grade sucked. You had been flirting with him mostly out of boredom and because you hadn’t been with anyone in a few months. But for Sam to so quickly guess it just bothers you even further.

            “Well, it doesn’t affect you at all so mind your business.” You snap as you type a reply back.

            Sam scoffs, “Wasting your time with that guy.”

            “Who I talk to literally doesn’t affect you or your life at all so shut up.”

            He is looking at you now with a smug look on his face that makes you want to smack him. He knows that he is pissing you off. You always fall for his bait. Why do you constantly let yourself fall for his bait?

            “Why waste your time with him? You know, if you sleep with him, I bet you he won’t get you off or make you feel good.”

            Your face flushes at the sudden topic change and you grip your phone tightly, “Oh, is that so? You’re an expert on that, are you? I didn’t know sleeping with anyone who glances your way makes you an expert.”

            Your phone vibrates in your hand but you don’t look at it. You are staring at Sam. Even though you want to punch him, you feel hot all over for some reason.

            Sam shrugs, “I know a thing or too.”

            “No, you don’t. You think you do. That’s the problem. You couldn’t bring the right textbooks. You couldn’t get anyone off either.”

            His eyes narrow slightly as your phone vibrates with another text, “Your boyfriend is needy.”

            “He isn’t my boyfriend.” You respond hotly.

            Sam smirks, “I could get you off.”

            “No, you couldn’t.”

            “Yes, I could. Bet me.”

            “Bet you? Are you insane? No, just an idiot, forget it.” You say even though your heart has started to beat quickly.

            Sam laughs, “Bet me. I’ll get you off. If I do, you owe me.”

            “Owe you what?”

            Another shrug, “I don’t know. I’ll think about it as I get you off.”

            His tone is so casual and so confident that it just annoys you. You feel hot and annoyed at the same time – how is that even possible?

            “Three minutes,” You respond and when his brow furrows in confusion, you go, “You have three minutes to get me off.”

            There is that grin again. It spreads across his face as he replies, “Fine, three minutes.”

            Ignoring the texts on your phone, you set a timer for three minutes. Your mouth has gone dry and you wonder what the hell you are doing. No guy has gotten you off in three minutes. Most guys don’t get you off at all. Sam will fail the bet and you will have something to rub in his face forever.

            Holding your breath, you hit start on the timer and place it on the coffee table. Sam doesn’t waste any time. He is unzipping your jeans. You feel frozen in place as if you can’t believe what you are doing. Your jeans fall to the ground, leaving you just in your underwear.

            “Cute.” He mumbles.

            Normally you would reply with some sort of insult but you feel as if you can’t speak. He drags his finger down the front of your underwear. Sam is moving too slowly. There is no way he is going to make you cum in three minutes.

            His fingers go underneath the fabric of your underwear as he yanks it down. Your back digs into the arm rest of the couch. Your legs are still stretched out in front of you. You feel too nervous to do anything. Sam somehow seems to sense this because he removes your underwear quietly, tossing them to the floor before softly moving your thighs apart.

            Your breath hitches as he runs a finger down your slit. You are wet. You can feel how wet you are although you have no idea why. This is Sam, for fucks sake, and is just a stupid bet. You didn’t think this through. Why did you agree to this?

            Sam starts to insert a finger into your pussy. You gasp a little as he slides into you. You close your eyes. For some reason, staring at Sam doing this to you is too much. You still can’t believe you are letting this happening.

            Even though he only has three minutes, Sam doesn’t seem to be in any sort of hurry. He moves his finger inside of you very slowly as if he has all the time in the world. Once in a while, his finger comes out of you and flicks over your pussy, causing you to shiver.

            He does this languidly. One of your feet slip off the couch onto the floor, making it easier for him to do more to you – but he doesn’t. Your other foot is shoved in between the cushions and the back of the couch as if to ground you to something. Even so, Sam still slowly pumps his finger in your pussy and occasionally flicks it over your clit.

            You open your eyes, checking how much time has left. Sam follows your gaze.

            “See, I don’t need three minutes,” He suddenly says, breaking the silence, “Three minutes is almost generous.”

            “What?” Your breath catches.

            The timer is about to hit the one-minute mark and he turns and smiles at you, “I said that I don’t need three minutes, love. I only need one to make you cum.”

            You want to berate him for how absolutely boastful he is being but then the timer hits one minute and suddenly Sam gets to work.

            He slides another finger into your pussy and puts his thumb directly against your clit. He starts to finger bang you like this, hard and fast. Going from zero to a hundred so quickly, you gasp and let out a moan. He is pumping his fingers in you hard and fast. You can hear how wet you are as he finger fucks you. His thumb is circling your clit as he does this.

            The motions are hard, fast, direct – everything you haven’t felt a guy do to you before. Your fingers are gripping the couch cushion as Sam drives his fingers inside of you. Your hips buck slightly as your orgasm mounts.

            No way, you think as you realize you are going to cum. No fucking way. He had a minute left! But your body is shivering. Sam has leaned forward now, fucking you hard with his fingers as he stares at you. He is grinning. He knows you are going to finish.

            You try to hold back. Your breathing is coming hard and fast as you lock eyes with Sam. His fingers are buried deep inside of you. His thumb is rubbing vigorously against your clit.

            In a quiet voice, Sam goes, “You lost, sweetie but it’ll feel good. I promise.”         

            For some reason, this pushes you over the edge. You let out a whimper and then your hips rock against his fingers. You are cumming. Your eyes close tightly as you feel yourself climaxing around Sam’s fingers. Your head is thrown back and your eyes roll back in pleasure.

            Sam was right. You lost. But it did feel good.

            The orgasm is insanely intense for the fact he had only been working you like that for a minute. As you finally come down from it, Sam removes his fingers from you. He wraps his lips around them and licks them clean. This makes you blush hard for some reason.

            He doesn’t say anything then, just leans over and picks up his laptop. You yank a blanket off the back of the couch and throw it over you. Your limbs are too dumb to put your jeans back on yet.

            “What are you doing?” You ask him.

            “What? Working on this project.” He says in an even tone and then goes, “Oh, because I won the bet? I decided I don’t want anything.”

            “What?” You sound like a broken record.

            Sam has booted up his laptop and is watching the home screen load, “Better to focus on the project, I think. Otherwise, we won’t get anything done.”

            You want to reach out and strangle him. At the same time, you want to grab him and have him fuck you. It is a confusing feeling so all you end up doing is sitting there. Sam logs into his laptop. You watch him open up a word document. He was serious, you realize as you stare at him. How could he not want anything for winning the bet?

            He seems to sense that you are staring at him because he tilts his head to look at you, “You gonna help me or just gawk at me?”

            “I-yeah, I just…” Your voice falters.

            “Oh, wait, I get it,” He says and then lowers his voice, leaning towards you, “You wanted me to fuck you, right? You thought because I won the bet, I’d ask to fuck you.”

            That was what you were thinking. You were hoping, actually, that was what he was going to ask. But you don’t say anything back.

            Sam smiles at you, “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

            “I – no, I –” Your voices catches and your breath comes hard – this is all confusing.

            He closes his laptop and puts it back on the table. That is when you realize how his dick is straining against the confines of his jeans. He is teasing you. He wants to fuck you. He just wants to drive you completely insane first.

            Sam turns and leans towards you. His fingers are underneath your chin, tilting your face up so you have no choice to look at him.

            “I’m going to fuck you but not because I won the bet.” You can feel his breath against your lips and your heart feels like it’s about to burst.

            “Then why?” You finally find your voice only it barely sounds like yours.

            Sam’s lips are mere inches from yours when he says, “Because I’ve been wanting to fuck you for simply ages, sweetie.”

            Then his lips are on yours. Your hands grab the back of shirt, gripping the fabric as you two kiss greedily. His tongue is in your mouth and his stubble is grazing your skin. His hands are yanking off your t-shirt and he unclasps your bra in one motion.

            Your own hands are yanking off his jeans. His stupid, oversized jeans. They fall to the floor and he is pulling you onto his lap after he removes your boxers.

            You can feel his bare skin against your own. Sam is hot to the touch as he wraps his arms around your waist. His cock is pressing against your pussy and the only thing you can think about is that you want it inside of you.

            “You have to ask.” He mumbles into your ear.

            “What? You just said you wanted to do this.” You reply, annoyed.

            He is dragging his lips down your neck, making it hard to focus, “What can I say? I like annoying you.”

            Your fingers grip into his back as he bites on your bottom lip, tugging on it gently with his teeth. Your head feels as if it losing all sensible thought or logic and before you can stop yourself, you go, “Sam, can you fuck me?”

            “Hmm,” He says as his fingers trail down your back inch by inch, “I think you can ask a little nicer.”

            Through gritted teeth, you go, “Sam, can you please fuck me?”

            He grins and then his hands are gripping your waist as his cock slides in you. You moan and bury your face in his neck as you take the entire length of him inside of you. You are in his lap which makes it easy for your pussy to swallow his entire cock up. You let out a small noise of pleasure as you grip onto Sam.

            You can’t move your hips. He is holding onto them too tightly for you to do anything but just sit there and feel his dick buried deep inside of you. Sam is breathing heavily in your ear as he holds onto you.

            “Do you feel that?” He whispers in your ear, “You fit around me perfectly. I knew you would. I’m usually right about those things.”

            “Shut up.” You groan.

            You can feel Sam smile against your neck as he keeps going, “I want you to ride my dick now for me. Will you do that for me?” And then, almost as an afterthought, he adds, “Please.”

            He lets go of your waist and finally you can move. You start riding him in his lap, wiggling your hips so you can feel him as deep as he can go. Sam is letting out small moans of pleasure which turn you on almost just as much as his dick being inside of you.

            In the back of your head, you know this is crazy. Sam, who has driven you absolutely crazy with annoyance in class, is now fucking you like this. A day ago, you wouldn’t have ever thought this could happen. Now, however, you are trying to slam your hips down as hard as you can against his dick to get more of him in you.

            You are breathing hard, almost panting with exertion as you ride him. Sam’s hands are around your tits, playing with your nipples. He is watching you intently as you move. He squeezes your tits as you ride his dick.

            “Just like that,” Sam whispers to you as you fuck him, “God, and you could have been wasting your time flirting with that idiot.”

            “Shut up.” You repeat with a groan as his cock slams into you.

            His fingers leave your breasts and go to your hair, entwining it in his hands, “You look so fucking good. I’ve spent too long thinking about you riding my cock like this.”

            “How? When?” You say in between gasps of air, “We’re always fighting.”

            “That’s usually when I thought about it,” He admitted, “Whenever you were mad at me, I would think about how I could make you writhe with pleasure if I ever got the chance.”

            “You’re so annoying,” You gasp as you bring your pussy down around his dick again, “So fucking confident.”

            Sam grins and his lips find yours. Both of you kiss, open-mouthed, clinging each other as you ride his dick. Then his hands are underneath your ass and he is scooping you up.

            Surprised, you let out a noise and wrap your arms around his neck. He is walking towards the bedroom. It is just off the living room. With his cock still inside of you, Sam carries you to your bed.

            He lowers you on it before crawling on top of you. You are still clinging to him as he starts to fuck you.

            His hands are gripping the headboard of the bed as he jams his dick deep inside of you. You are staring at his body – the way his chest is toned and perfectly in shape – the veins on his arms standing out from the exertion of fucking you – his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat – as he fucks you so hard you can only lay there and take it.

            “S-Sam,” You moan as his dick rams into you, “Fuck…Sam…”

            He moves his hands off the headboard and instead next to your head as he thrusts inside of you. Your pussy is soaking wet. You can feel another climax mounting. Your tits are bouncing from how hard he is fucking you.

            The only thing you can focus on is his cock inside of you. It is the only thing you want. Images flash across your mind – all the times you secretly checked Sam out while you also wanted to storm away from him – and you arch your back with pleasure that he is finally inside of you.

            “God, you look so good taking my dick.” Sam says and then his arms are around you, holding you close against him.

            You slink your legs around his waist, trying to press down on his ass so you can have more of him. You are bucking your hips against his thrusts. Your heart is hammering in your chest.

            Sam’s tongue is in your mouth. His skin is sticking to yours from the sweat. His breath keeps catching. He is going to cum soon too.

            “You’re so beautiful,” He moans in between kisses, “You are so fucking stubborn and gorgeous.”

            “Sam, I’m going to cum again.” You manage to say before your orgasm overtakes you.

            “Cum on my cock, babe. Cum on my cock. Jesus, you look fucking good,” He says as he watches your face intently, “You look so fucking good.”

            With this, he moans and thrusts harder inside of you. His fingers curl around you and he is cumming. You can feel him shooting inside of you – can feel the warmth of him filling you up. You rock your hips, trying to milk him. You want every inch of his load inside of you.

            Together, you cum, clinging to each other just like this. With one final shudder, Sam rolls off of you. Both of you are gulping for air as if you had been drowning. Sam’s fingers are gently holding onto yours.

            Sam glances over at you and through ragged gasps for air, says, “I know what I want for winning the bet.”

            “What?” You reply, “Wasn’t that it?”

            “Uh, no, pretty sure I made it clear I was fucking you because I wanted to fuck you. Nothing to do with the bet.” He says and he grins that stupid cocky grin that you love to hate.

            You mumble a curse word under your breath before going, “What? What do you want for winning the bet?”

            Sam stretches out and pulls you against him. He kisses the top of your forehead.

            “We’re doing my idea for the partner project.”


End file.
